Aoi Xiao
Xiao Aoi '(葵暁) was born Febuary 14, 1997. Aoi is a sixth generation member of the Hello! Project group Happy Jikan and a current member of the SATOYAMA group '''Sparkling Rain '''and is the leader of MORNING JIKAN unit Un-crazy. December 11, 2015, Aoi announced her graduation from Happy Jikan, taking place in Fall 2016. History 2007-2008 In 2007, Aoi participated in the Happy Jikan ~Get Ready!Go!~ Sixth Generation Auditions alongside 70 Chinese girls and 40 Taiwanese girls. September 19, it was revealed that Aoi Xiao was one of the winners. She was first introduced at the Happy Jikan ~Hey Six!~ Concert Tour Fall 2008 alongside the other seven winners. December 14, She was featured in her first single within the group 'Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono'. 2009 Aoi had her first solo event. It was rumored that Aoi would be joining a duo group with Morning Musume member LinLin,but it was proven false. 2011 Aoi opened her own ameba blog. 2013 It was announced that Aoi was joining the group '''Sparkling Rain '''alongside Kaneko Rie and Ichioka Reina. Febuary 14,Aoi released the setlist for Happy Jikan's 2013 Spring Tour in her birthday blog. March 15,Aoi was chosen to form the group Un-crazy with fellow Happy Jikan member Zheng Mei,and Morning Musume members Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon. 2015 December 11, at a Happy Jikan radio event, Aoi Xiao publicly announced her graduation from the group, which will be taking place in Spring 2016. A month later, it was announced that the graduation had been postponed to Fall 2016, by the wishes of staff and Aoi. On October 15, Aoi Xiao officially graduated from Happy Jikan. Profile *'Name: 'Aoi Xiao (葵暁) *'Nicknames: 'AX (退学),AoiAoi (碧井碧井),Bunny (兔子) *'Birthdate: 'Febuary 14,1997 (age 16) *'Birthplace: 'Chengdu,China *'Bloodtype: 'O *'Height: '162 cm *'Hello!Project Status **'2008-09-19 Member **2008-09-19 Happy Jikan Member **2016-10-15 Graduated *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **'2008-09-20 Member *'Years In Hello!Project/Happy Jikan: '''4 years *'Happy Jikan Color': **'Purple (2008-2014) **'Light Green '(2014-2016) *'''Sparkling Rain Color: Purple *'Un-crazy Color': Pink *'Specialty: '''Dancing *'Looks Up To: Da Meihui,Hoi Daiyu *'''Hello!Project Groups **Happy Jikan (2008-2016) **MORNING JIKAN (2012-2016) **Sparkling Rain (2013) **Un-crazy (2013-2016) Discography Singles Participated In Happy Jikan #Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono (Debut) #Cheers #Bravo!Chansu O Tsukamu #Pure form!! #Anata wa Watashida Future! #Don't Give Up Yet!/Keep Going! #Lucky LOVE #Hold On! #Sekushina Babe. #YOUTH! #School Girl Love #Renai Spirit! #MIRAI LOVE #Tantei Shojo #Ogoe De!! #Cinderella Naite #Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí #Happy Jikan Qīnfàn/Midnight Fox # Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng # Sodanno Mattadanaka / Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn # Kono Ai ga Wakaranai / Yīnyuè de dìngyì / Chance of RAIN # Flashback / Watashitachi no kokoro no Uchi no Tooitsu / Zài gélín chūn zǐ wěn (Last Single) MORNING JIKAN #Tomodachi,Oh,Tomodachi (Debut) #Wakuteka Mirai Chance Sparkling Rain #Kanashiki Bubbles Un-crazy #Crazy Ai ATTACK Trivia *When Ichioka Reina first joined the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei,Aoi immediantly made friends with her. *Is close friends with Wu Jiao,Zheng May Ai,and Joe Song. *Her close friend within Morning Musume is Ikuta Erina. *Got the nickname AX from Zhou Jia. *Aoi's No.1 goal (now that she has joined Happy Jikan) is to go to London, England. *Most people say that Aoi is talented and kind-hearted. *Aoi Xiao often says "If you are messing with Happy Jikan,you are messing with me.If you are messing with me,that is an issue". *Played the guitar eversince she was 7.Sometimes,Aoi plays the guitar at concerts and events,and usually,uploads pictures of her playing the guitar in her blog. *Tanaka Reina said that Aoi has an interesting personality. *S/mileage member Tamura Meimi wants to be just like her. *Most people think she is girly,but she actually has an tomboy aura to her. *Aoi's favorite animal is a bunny ,so people usually call her bunny. *Aoi has a pet bunny named Hsu *Has lots of Bugs Bunny and Shugo Chara! stuff. *Aoi shares the same birthday as fellow Happy Jikan member Peng Shan. Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Category:Births in 1996 Category:February Births Category:Purple Member Color Category:Un-crazy Category:Pink Member Color Category:Sparkling Rain Category:Blood Type O Category:Members from China Category:Chinese Nationality Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Leader